bleachfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:SilverSatonix/1
Aprobado Aprobado! Te voy a hacer menos examenes y mas faciles, ya que hiciste DEMASIADO. Bueno, agregale enlaces a ¡Regreso al trabajo de sustituto! El terrorífico estudiante de intercambio... Archivo:0.png [[Bleach Wiki:Guardia real|'Ōke Keibi']] Taichi Inuzuri ('Discusión)' 15:15 26 jul 2011 (UTC) Queria hacerte otra pregunta. Como haces para que tu nombre al final de la discusión salga asi amarillo. Como puedo hacer para que me salga a mi tambien personalizado! Gracias :D HinataTsubame (discusión) 18:06 26 jul 2011 (UTC) Pregunta Hola, que tal, fijate que ya tiempo que te quiero preguntar algo, pues fijate que hace tiempo yo habia añadido una imagen a la pagina de Toshiro Hitsugaya en la secció saga Arrancar, poro alguien la borro y despues vi que habia una de la misma escena pero en otro momentito que la añadistes tu, y te queria preguntar si fuiste tu el que la borro? responde porfavo ok bye :P Megamewgirl (discusión) 23:16 26 jul 2011 (UTC) *No te preocupes, dejala ahi, solo queria saber, no estoy enojada, solo fue curiosidad :D Megamewgirl (discusión) 19:40 27 jul 2011 (UTC) Enlaces Ese es el examen xD No le agregaste ningun enlace al Episodio... PD: La Categoría:Anime no va en los Episodios. Archivo:0.png [[Bleach Wiki:Guardia real|'Ōke Keibi']] Taichi Inuzuri ('Discusión)' 13:24 27 jul 2011 (UTC) *No hay problema :P La verdad Silver-san deberia preguntarle a Minato-Taicho el fue el que puso el mensaje en mi discusion"Archivo:1.jpeg Jūnibantai Taichō Enzan Yamanashi" 01:20 28 jul 2011 (UTC) Enlaces Pero eso no es un enlace, es una Categoría, los enlaces se ponen con el boton que esta arlado del de cursiva y van en las palabras que estan en un articulo y sirven para que cuando alguien haga click en ellos pueda ir a la pagina de ese personaje o cosa de esta Wiki... Archivo:0.png [[Bleach Wiki:Guardia real|'Ōke Keibi']] Taichi Inuzuri ('Discusión)' 15:20 28 jul 2011 (UTC) Mensaje Flotante Pues...no se, en el sentido que si lo puedes hacer tú sola o lo hago yo. Tu sabes manejar códigos CSS y HTML???. Si no es así avisame como la quieres (sin sombra o con ella, con un difuminado o no, con letra sombreada o no), donde quede, que tipo de letra debe tener (Fuente), de que color quedaria, que deberia decir y si quieres alguna imagen en ella. 21:09 28 jul 2011 (UTC) *Listo pero una ultima pregunta: Que tipo de letra quisieras (Te acuerdas de las fuentes de letra que se usan en programas como Word para que la letra se vea diferente???) solo dime el nombre de letra que te gustaria que fuera el titulo. *Listo, te gusta??? Gracias Muchas gracias por tu ayuda :D Hinata Tsubame (Discusión) Holaa! Silver-san he visto en tu perfil que eres de España jaja Bueno io tambien lo soy :D Me preguntaba si podriamos ser amigas ia que io amigos que les guste el anime i eso realmente no tengo jaja :D Hasta luego! Hinata Tsubame (Discusión) jeje Gracias :D Bueno creo que intentare ver el de Fairy Tail, me pareze bastante interesante :) Si que los e visto todos y aun los estoy viendo. Hay una pagina que encontre donde los sube y siempre miro a ver si a puesto otro nuevo ;D Hasta luego! Hinata Tsubame (Discusión) Bueno intentare a ver que tal Fairy Tail, espero que me guste :D Verdaderamente io tambien creo que Bleach tiene muchos capitulos y con lo que dijo Tite Kubo de que lo seguiria por 10 anyos mas... buff! jaja bueno no creo que me vaya a hacer miembro de otra wiki a menos de que Fairy Tail me encanta jaja! Adioos! :D Hinata Tsubame (Discusión) Hola te queria hacer una pregunta estoy haciendo mi perfil y no tengo una cosa clara ¿como puedo poner el contenido (esta al principio de tu discusion)? gracias!!! Elena6 (discusión) 13:37 1 ago 2011 (UTC) Hola Hola Silver, solo quería decirte que eres la primera usuaria española que veo en la wiki, xD y bueno, yo también soy de España :) en fin, espero que podamos ser amigos Archivo:5.jpeg Gōbantai Taicho Kojiro Mibu '15:02 23 ago 2011 (UTC) Hola de nuevo Hola de nuevo Silver solo pasaba por aqui a saludar y mas que nada para preguntarte como hiciste para poner ese mensaje amarillo con al foto de orihime que aparece en tu pagina de discusion se ve muy bacano, me gustaria sabercomo se hace, bueno eso era todo nos vemos Segador14 14:37,10 de Agosto,2011 Academia atención:debido a ciertas inactividades en lo que concierne a la academia shinigami por favor contactad al usuario kenpachi025 quien esta deifniendolos asuntos pendientescon los usuarios que llevan cierto periodo de inactividad y que ya se encontraban en prueba 'Archivo:9.jpegFukutaicho.Sir.Erunan Kuresupo ([[Usuario Discusión:Kensei Kurotsuchi|'Diacución']]) 23:49 23 ago 2011 (UTC) Re-Hola Halo bueno tienes que hablar con Lady Konan por que ella se esta haciendo cargo de la academia. Archivo:9.jpegFukutaicho.Sir.Erunan Kuresupo ([[Usuario Discusión:Kensei Kurotsuchi|'Diacución']]) 14:10 24 ago 2011 (UTC) definicion hola1 bueno ahora solo debes decirme que división quieres, el puesto a ocupar y el nombre de tu personaje, puesto que he sabido de tu buena actividad, a demas el hecho de esperar tanto tiempo implica una recompensa. 300px|link=user:Kenpachi025250px|link=Usuario_Discusión:Kenpachi025 21:17 24 ago 2011 (UTC) Tercer Examen Nunca te lo di? No recuerdo, es que hay tantos en la Academia que me vuelven loco, perdon si fue culpa mia, pero veo que Konan te habia ascendido, asi que FELICIDADES!!! Archivo:0.png [[Bleach Wiki:Guardia real|''Ōke Keibi]] '''Taichi Inuzuri''' '('''Discusión) 12:45 25 ago 2011 (UTC) *No hay problema, tu Capi es: 187. THE CIGAR BLUES PART TWO *Que!! Ya Capitana? Sin pasar por la votacion? hi bueno en el portal no esta, pero si es inactivo quitalo --300px|link=user:Kenpachi025250px|link=Usuario_Discusión:Kenpachi025 23:31 26 ago 2011 (UTC) Felicidades Hola, Yuna-Taicho!!, lamento no haberte felicitado antes por lo de tu ascenso a capitana pero la verdad se me habia olvidado :P. Felicitaciones en tu ascenso y que siguas mejorando mas!! (Tambien te felicito por superarme en ediciones :D) 20:08 27 ago 2011 (UTC) hola soy itachi yo tambien quiero saludarte espero que seamos buenos amigos cuento contigo Itachi Kuchiki (discusión) 20:48 27 ago 2011 (UTC) PC Esta bien, pero en que puesto? En cuanto al Capi, es un Capitulo Perfecto. Tu proximo Capi es: 180. Something in The Aftermath. Archivo:0.png [[Bleach Wiki:Guardia real|''Ōke Keibi]] '''Taichi Inuzuri''' '('''Discusión) 21:51 27 ago 2011 (UTC) *Bueno, perdon si te ilusionaste o algo, pero no podes ser Capitana tan facil. Konan ha estado inactiva y no conoce bien como nos manejabamos. Primero tenes que tener que poseer 750 ediciones y ser aceptada en una Votacion en la que votan todos los actuales Capitanes. Si queres te pongo alli, pero al no haber pasado por ningun otro puesto tal vez recibas votos En Contra y con solo 2 de ellos no podras ser ascendida. Que queres hacer? *Sinceramente, para mi no, ya que no pasaste por ningun otro puesto antes, pero tal vez, por tu actividad, si te acepten... !?? Taicho como hiciste esO!!!!??? como puedes poner una imagen!?? con rukia!?? si no tiene para poner mira mi thumb|Version mas Actual personaje no puedo ponerle la imagen q tenia ayuda porfavor!!!Andrew (discusión) 19:49 28 ago 2011 (UTC) *tu nueva imagen de rukia esta genial!! y si me gustaria si no es mucha molestia *esta es solo busca en la imagenes Satellizer i salgran todas las versionesAndrew (discusión) 20:29 28 ago 2011 (UTC) *Graciias Taicho pero como asi en Modo fuente solo copio y pego o como pero donde quedaria mi plantilla???Andrew (discusión) 20:22 28 ago 2011 (UTC) *Ok Taicho Graciias pero y con la plantilla q se hara?Andrew (discusión) 20:29 28 ago 2011 (UTC) *Casi salio salio todo menos la imagen :S Andrew (discusión) 20:45 28 ago 2011 (UTC) *taicho de verdad agradesco el tiempo q me has dedicado encerio pero no me salio lo copie i pege i salio de corrido i sin imagen pero graciias mejor pondre la image separada o porque no hablas con los Administradores y q pongan la imagen otra ves en plantilla creo q es mas sencillo!!Andrew (discusión) 21:16 28 ago 2011 (UTC) *Si taicho quisas soy mas inutil de lo pense! GRaciias por tu tiempo!Andrew (discusión) 21:24 28 ago 2011 (UTC) Portada Sacale la negrita a la descripcion de la Portada... Archivo:0.png [[Bleach Wiki:Guardia real|''Ōke Keibi]] '''Taichi Inuzuri''' '('''Discusión) 20:04 28 ago 2011 (UTC) Capitan de acuerdo :) Archivo:5.jpeg Gōbantai Taicho Kojiro Mibu '14:12 29 ago 2011 (UTC) *De nada, es lo que realmente pienso :) 'Archivo:5.jpeg Gōbantai Taicho Kojiro Mibu '14:58 29 ago 2011 (UTC) Hola! Hey Silver, hacia mucho que no te veia por la wiki. Bueno he visto que te han acendido a capitana, muchas felicidades! :D una pregunta la firma te la as hecho tu? porque bueno yo tambien queria cambiarmela pero no soy muy bueno con HTML y eso .. Bueno hasta luego! '''Hinata Tsubame'' (Discusión) 19:08 29 ago 2011 (UTC) imagenes thumbHola capitana Silver aqui le dejo unas imagenes y felicitaciones por su ascenso XD Tatsuya Kirime ([[Usuario Discusión:Segador14|'Discusión']]) (discusión) 19:33 29 ago 2011 (UTC) thumb Firma Muchas gracias! Gusto en verte otra vez por aqui! :D Bueno te agradezco mucho tu ayuda :D En principio queria quedarme con el mismo tipo de letra que tengo ahora y los mismos colores. Y lo de Jūichibantai Fukutaichō de color blanco. Gracias otra vez! ''Hinata Tsubame'' (Discusión) 19:40 29 ago 2011 (UTC) Muchas gracias por cambiarmela. Una cosa que cuando me la intento canviar en preferencias me dice que hay un error de codigo.. Eso es algo normal? Ahora si que ha funcionado gracias! :D Taicho! Oiga Taicho!!! esa imagen de Su personaje esta Increible!!!! genial uds la hizo o la encontro!?? le hablo aqui ya q no puedo dejarle comentarios ************Minimo hahahahaha tasuya-San!! oiga muchas graciias por el favor arreglo mi plantilla!! Graciias! Oye tienes un buen gusto por el anime, vi tus personajes favoritos y bueno t dejo un link q talvez t guste creeme q asi m puse yo cuando supe d la noticia http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6-IO1YGtPNY BYE WolfGirl96 (discusión) 22:55 29 ago 2011 (UTC) Gracias por corrregir mis fallos xD Casi Articulo Casi Perfecto! Proximo: 182. GET BACK FROM THE STORM FOR A NEW CONCERTO |182. GET BACK FROM THE STORM FOR A NEW CONCERTO... Archivo:0.png [[Bleach Wiki:Guardia real|''Ōke Keibi]] '''Taichi Inuzuri''' '('''Discusión) 21:24 31 ago 2011 (UTC) Hola Silver! Te queria hacer una pregunta. Como puedo crear una plantilla? Eso es todo >.< Hasta luego! 50xpJūichibantai Fukutaichō ''Hinata Tsubame'' (Discusión) 13:32 1 sep 2011 (UTC) Si que me has ayudado. Muchas gracias :D 50xpJūichibantai Fukutaichō ''Hinata Tsubame'' (Discusión) 13:54 1 sep 2011 (UTC) Bueno, supongo que es debido a que soy bueno redactando. Por cierto, ¿que hay que hacer para ingresar en la Academia Shinigami del wiki? Bueno, supongo que es debido a que soy bueno redactando. Por cierto, ¿que hay que hacer para ingresar en la Academia Shinigami del wiki? PD: me olvidé de firmar Ikoleidan Reviver (discusión) 17:02 1 sep 2011 (UTC) Perfecto Este si, Articulo Perfecto!! Proximo: 184. HUSH. Estos dos ya cuentan para el mes de Septiembre... Archivo:0.png [[Bleach Wiki:Guardia real|''Ōke Keibi]] '''Taichi Inuzuri''' '('''Discusión) 21:17 2 sep 2011 (UTC) ************FELICIDADES!!!!!!!!!!!! Ya sos la Capitana de la Decima Division!!!!! :D Oiga taicho que capitulo fue catalogado como perfecto me gustaria verlo para poder seguir su ejemplo!Andrew (discusión) 23:04 2 sep 2011 (UTC) ************Wow!!!! graciias ya los leere y vere como sigo tu ejemplo! :D Graciias!!! :)Andrew (discusión) 23:15 2 sep 2011 (UTC) ************a bueno q suerte graciias ya le dire a el! :DAndrew (discusión) 23:30 2 sep 2011 (UTC) chat vente al chat de la wikiAlvaro455 (Mi discusión) 11:08 3 sep 2011 (UTC) PC Artículo Perfecto!! El proximo es: 185. Be My Family or Not. Por cirto en el mes pasado saliste segunda junto con Hinata Tsubame... Archivo:0.png [[Bleach Wiki:Guardia real|''Ōke Keibi]] '''Taichi Inuzuri''' '('''Discusión) 14:39 3 sep 2011 (UTC) Estadistica aqui le dejo la estadistica de batalla que me pidio haber si concuerda con las habilidades de su personaje capitana Natsumi 'Tatsuya Kirime' ('Discusión) (discusión) 00:01 4 sep 2011 (UTC) thumb|260px Perfecto Perfecto!! Ahora: 234. Not Negotiation... Archivo:0.png [[Bleach Wiki:Guardia real|Ōke Keibi'']] '[[Usuario:James cullen|''Taichi Inuzuri]] (''Discusión)'' 21:56 4 sep 2011 (UTC) estadistica 2 aqui le dejo esta como me dijo XD 'Tatsuya Kirime' ('Discusión) (discusión) 00:09 5 sep 2011 (UTC)thumb Buenas, soy muy nueva en esto y me he quedado alucinada o.O Tu pagina es increible ^ ^ me preguntaba que es eso de la academia de shinigamis o asi. P.D: Siento las molestias(ni siquiera se firmar :( ) Kattarina =(^.^)= Capi Perfecto!! Tu proximo Capi es: 235. The Frozen Clutch... Archivo:0.png [[Bleach Wiki:Guardia real|Ōke Keibi'']] '[[Usuario:James cullen|''Taichi Inuzuri]] (''Discusión)'' 23:50 7 sep 2011 (UTC) Hola, he añadido las imágenes de Kenpachi y Urahara a tu archivo "Haruka Kanata". Espero que no te moleste. Saludos. Ikoleidan Reviver (discusión) 09:49 8 sep 2011 (UTC) gracias gracias por la bienvenida, tambien me da gusto conocerte =) Kris Tennyson (discusión) 19:44 9 sep 2011 (UTC) Mensaje Bueno aqui va espero que no se ha mucho ************quiero que seha del tamaño del tu yo ************con borde negro y las letras tambien el difumado negro y el fondo del mensaje de color blanco ************con la imagen de la tarjeta de bienvenidad de Xcution ************y arriba diga "bienvenido a mi discucion" y abajo diga "¿Cual es tu Mensaje?" PC Perfecto: Suigiente: 236. The Sun Already Gone Down... Archivo:0.png [[Bleach Wiki:Guardia real|''Ōke Keibi]] '''Taichi Inuzuri''' '('''Discusión) 21:43 9 sep 2011 (UTC) Hola!! Hola Yuna-taicho!! tiempo sin hablar! bueno, vine a decirte que si podrías votar en la, bueno, votacion de capitanes, por que me postularon para capitana de la 2 división... ^^ Archivo:2.jpeg Nibantai Fukutaichō ''Yamiko Chitsuki'' Archivo:Insignia.jpg A sus servicios... 14:09 11 sep 2011 (UTC) Perfecto Perfecto!! Ahora: 237. goodbye, halcyon days... Archivo:0.png [[Bleach Wiki:Guardia real|''Ōke Keibi]] '''Taichi Inuzuri''' '('''Discusión) 22:12 11 sep 2011 (UTC) hola tu que eres mas avanzada que yo queria saber como puedo tener todo lo que tu tienes en tu bperfil y un monito ccomo esa capitana que tienes? me podrias de sir como es que como soy nuevo no me quiero perder otravez me podrias decir como lo hisiste es que como soy nuevo no me quiero perder otra vez BLAYDER.1 (discusión) 23:35 11 sep 2011 (UTC) Hola Capitana, soy Rukasu, gusto de conocerla.Rukasu Santakurusu (discusión) 02:12 12 sep 2011 (UTC) Hola Silver lo siento por cuando no te preste atencion cuando eras estudiante pido que me perdones y paso a felicitarte por ser capitana aunque este algo atrasado jeje... Bueno gracias por entenderme que estes bien y saludos :D Y gracias muchas gracias :3 ҡẏѻϩύҡҿ•Ҥ Archivo:0.png Plantilla UB Claro que la puedes usar, Yuna-Taicho, or eso mismo las hice, para que todo el mundo pueda usarlas a su voluntad 21:39 12 sep 2011 (UTC) Gracias Taicho-san, lo voy a tener en cuenta...Rukasu Santakurusu (discusión) 02:53 13 sep 2011 (UTC) Sinosis Pusiste Sinosis en veze Sinopsis... Archivo:0.png [[Bleach Wiki:Guardia real|''Ōke Keibi]] '''Taichi Inuzuri''' '('''Discusión) 01:20 14 sep 2011 (UTC) Le queria preguntar como se hace una plantilla? Porque hace rato que estoy intentando terminar mi primer capitulo, pero no puedo hacer la plantilla...Repito: Como se hace una plantilla en Navegacion?Rukasu Santakurusu (discusión) 02:11 16 sep 2011 (UTC) Gracias por la bienvenida y pues si tengo algunas dudas, aun que creo q con el tiempo me ire acostumbrando aun q aun no se como usar exactamente esto de la discusion :/''' espero q me puedas ayudar Obed 27 (discusión) 19:40 16 sep 2011 (UTC) HOLA de nuevo! gracias por la aclaracion de la discusion y lamento molestarla otra vez pero me gustaria saber como ingresar a la academia shinigami O.oObed 27 (discusión) 20:45 16 sep 2011 (UTC) haha ok gracias de nuevo por la ayuda :DObed 27 (discusión) 21:32 16 sep 2011 (UTC) Gracias Gracias Taicho-san...Gracias a usted pude terminar mis primeros capitulos...Rukasu Santakurusu (discusión) 02:15 17 sep 2011 (UTC) DUDA ¿Como se puede hacer una galeria de imagenes? gracias --[[Usuario:tyranitar983j|★♪♥tyranitar♥♪★¿Algo que decir?]] 12:00 17 sep 2011 (UTC) Hola SilverSatonix! Muchisimas gracias por darme la bienvenida y cualquier duda que tenga te la hare saber, pues soy muy nueva en esto y aun no se como hacer muchas cosas, por ejemplo un perfil presentable ^^ Nuevamente de verdad '''Muchas Gracias por el mensaje, cualquier consejo sera bien recibido. Naomi.Hitsugaya (discusión) 12:00 18 sep 2011 (UTC)Naomi.HitsugayaNaomi.Hitsugaya (discusión) 12:00 18 sep 2011 (UTC) RE: Asociación bueno las de la idea fueron shiniteshin y kururi-san, diles a ellas son las presidentas ^^ --300px|link=user:Kenpachi025 19:38 21 sep 2011 (UTC) Hola lamento si lo que dije en el chat te ofendio de alguna forma o si te ofendi directamente, por mi vida que no era asi, sumimasen, my apologizes. Kaminari no seishin (discusión) 21:16 21 sep 2011 (UTC) Actividad Hola Silver, te escribo para decirte, que necesitamos que estes más activa en Burijji, ya que podrias perder tu puesto en la misión con Akatsuki Afterlife, perder la posibilidad de ser Admin. y en un caso más extremo perder tu rango de Reversor y hasta se podria discutir tu salida de Burijji, saludos. AndreyNaruto, Co-lider de Burijji 22:27 22 sep 2011 (UTC) Casi Casi Perfecto! Ya puse el 236, el 237 no lo habia puesto porque todavia no lo habias corregido. Ahora: 238. Eagle Without Wings... Archivo:0.png [[Bleach Wiki:Guardia real|''Ōke Keibi]] '''Taichi Inuzuri''' '('''Discusión) 22:51 23 sep 2011 (UTC)